Avatar: The Last Airbender: Burning Steel
by VampricHayles
Summary: I do not own Avatar, and I'm not trying to make a profit. The only characters I own are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Avatar: The Last ****Airbender:**

**Burning Steel**

I sat, watching the boring meeting that I was invited to attend. I listened to them argue about how to keep the war under their command.

I was told that they fought over this concept alot.

"We have to defeat the Avatar and his group as soon as possible..." FireLord Ozai stated.

"Yes, MiLord. But how...?" One Man sitting at the "special" table trailed off.

"We have to..." Zuko trailed off as well.

"We have to take down Ba Sing Se first. The Avatar will come crawling to us, and from there, we'll have him and his group struck down." The FireLord's Daughter, Azula said, smirking at her plan.

"Brilliant my dear.." Ozai said, putting on a "smile." But yet, digusted by Zuko's attempt.

"How Long is this gonna last?" I quietly whispered to my sister, Mai.

"How should I know? Zuko was the one who invited us..." She responded, also speaking quietly.

"I wonder why.. It's a war meeting. Not a concert. How does he think that this will occupy a twelve year old?" I asked quietly, noticing that Ozai was looking at us.

"Calm down. He was considering both of us. I know it isn't the most fun thing in the world, but try to lighten up." I could barely hear her, but I considered it.

"Okay.." I sighed.

She put her arm around me, and patted my shoulder for a brief moment.

**Finally**, the FireLord said "Dismissed!" We walked out, both yawning, tired from the weapon training we did previously that day.

Zuko joined us about 5 minutes later.

"I could hear you guys whispering, just so you know..." He smiled.

"It's a good thing my father didn't hear you guys.

Otherwise, you guys would've been outta there."

"Well.. What do you expect?" Mai added, yawning again.

"A twelve year old at a war meeting with nothing to do..." She looked at me, smiling slightly.

"I suppose you're right." He responded.

"He heard you but didn't want to do anything." Azula walked up, smirking evily.

Mai pushed me in between, slightly behind Her and Zuko. For some reason, she didn't exactly want me near Azula... I have no clue why, of course.

"Come here, Reine..." She gestured towards me, causing me to step back, and state simply,

"No."

"You dare say 'No' to the Princess of the Fire Nation?" She yelled at me. It startled me, and I stepped back even further. For some reason, I get really emotional whenever I get yelled at or threatened. My mother thought it was puberty kicking in, but I've had it all my life. Tears started streaming down my face, I wiped them away, but then she shot lightning at me for no apparent reason. I fell on my butt. She started walking towards me slowly. Mai and Zuko stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking Azula from getting to me. She tackled Mai, knowing that Zuko was stronger than her. She got up, and grabbed my arm, but I escaped by kicking her under the legs, knocking her off balance. She fell back and I ran.

"Get back here!" Zuko was holding Azula back with Agni Kai.

Mai ran after me.

In future chapters, You'll see some things that I changed around. For instance: Aang is friend's with Zuko before Volume 4 in Book 3 like in the show. And there is technology.

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.


	2. Chapter 2: The SleepOver

**Avatar: The Last **

**Airbender:Burning Steel**

Ch.2 The SleepOver

She caught up to me, noticing that I tripped and fell. She helped me up, and rubbed the dirt off of my face.

"Why did you run off?" She asked me, with a look of relief that I was safe from Azula...For _Now..._

"I just got scared... that's all..."

"I understand..." She smiled a little bit.

Just then, Azula ran out where we were, and grabbed me. She held her hand to my throat as if she were about to burn me. But, then, I saw a pink-ish flash hit Azula a few times, and she fell, dropping me. Mai caught me before I hit the ground, though. I immediately knew the "pink flash" was Ty Lee.

Right before Ty Lee blocked Azula's chi, she started to burn me alittle. I had a burn on my neck. Mai had to bandage me up. After that, we had dinner, and Zuko came over. I heard noises from Mai's room, but it sounded like talking...That's **IT**. **Nothing** more! Heh... Yyyyyeeeeeeaaaahhhh... I went to bed since Mai was "currently occupied," and there was nothing else to do.

I woke up, and I saw that Zuko was in the hallway. I checked my watch, and it said 7:30AM. I watched him walk down the hallway, and I followed him, silently. He didn't notice me, and when the time was right, I said,

"Hey Zuko!"

He jumped and turned around, noticing that I was only wearing a t-shirt, and shorts. He smiled nervously, because he was still shaken from the previous minute. He was only in boxer shorts. I looked down the hallway, the way Mai's room was, and Ty Lee, and Mai were exiting her room. They both in their pajamas.

"Mai, what's going on?" I said sleepily.

"It's a 3 night suprise sleep over. In honor of our birthdays. Those two planned it for both our birthdays."

"Okkkaay... "

"And I bet that none of _my _friends are here..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Ty Lee said, 'bubbling.'

"I saaiiid, that I bet that none of my friends are here."

"Not yet, as far as I know, and I don't even know if they invited any...". I didn't notice that Zuko and theother two were exchanging winks, glances, and smiles. Then someone knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3: But The Party Just Started

**Avatar: The Last **

**Airbender:Burning Steel**

Ch.3 The Party's Just Getting Started!

"People at..." I checked my watch. "8:36 in the morning? I wonder who that could be..." I ran and got the door. I opened it to see some of my friends in my 6th grade class.

I attend Royal Fire Academy, Like Mai did, but they changed the rules a little bit since then. It is a coed school now.

"Hey." A boy named Chen, from my class said, casually. He looked down, and blushed slightly.

"H-happy b-birt-thday... Re-eine..." A friend from my class, named Tsunamo said. He was really shy... Like his twin sister.

"H-hi, R-reine... Happy birthday.." His sister, Rig'enaa said. One of my best friends wasn't there, though. His name was Aang. He told me he was the Avatar, and I haven't told anyone. I repeat, **'I didn't tell anyone.'**

"Thanks guys..." I mumbled, still half asleep.

'You're welcome!' They all said in unison, but with occasional stutters from the twins.

"Another kid named Rejii or something... Is coming too... I think...ugh..." Zuko said, rubbing his temples.

"Uh... So come on in guys..." I mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear me. Mai pinched me, because, after they came in, I started dozing off. Zuko put on the radio, and what was playing was, "I'm Bringing Sexy Back."

"Turn it off, please..." I said, looking up, with some of my bangs in my face. I blew through my mouth, to try and get them out of my eyes. They swiftly blew up, then fell back down, in the same irritating spot they left off in. I got irritated, so I just brushed them out of my face, with my warm fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare

**Avatar: The Last **

**Airbender:Burning Steel**

Ch.4 Truth or Dare

I yawned.

We mingled with one another for a while, and we listened to the radio. Eventually, the song 'Nobody's Perfect' came on. We all groaned, and Zuko changed the station. When he did, the song 'Misery Business' was just coming on. Then, when it was about dinner time, we ate dumplings and other random foods. After that, Everybody started playing Truth or Dare...

"Okay...Chen!...Right? That's your name?"

"Yeah.." He said, looking sympathetic.

"I dare you to kiss every girl here." She said, smiling.

"No. You are **not **kissing Mai." Zuko said, standing up.

"Zuko... It's okay... Don't worry about it..."

"No, I don't wanna see my fia-" He paused, because of the _word _he _almost _said. He started again, clearing his throat.

"I don't wanna see my **girlfriend **get kissed by another guy." She looked up at Zuko, because she was sitting, and he was not.

"How would you feel if I was kissed by another girl...Say...Ty Lee?"

''Zuko... I've known her long enough, to know that she 'most likely' won't kiss, and or hug you at all..." That set Zuko's 'fuse' off. He got angry and sat back down, grasping his knees tightly.

After a little while, he said, blowing out of his mouth, a deep sigh, causing the long strands of hair in his face to blow up a little. "Fine... Let's just get on with this crappy game... Go **ahead **and kiss her..." It sounded like he was complaining, adding to the fact that he had his head turned in the opposite direction, as if he didn't want to see what was about to take place. He stuck out his upper lip, like a child.

"A kiss isn't going to kill her, Zuzu..." Azula came from the shadows of one of the dark rooms down the hallway.

"Azula! Get out of here!" He got into a fighting position.

"One move and the earthbender girl gets it." She threw Toph out in front of them, her being all tied up.

"Why...Does she look just like me?" I asked, starting to get tense.

"I figured you would ask that question, Illyria..." She said pacing back and forth.

"Azula! No! Don't do it!" Zuko shouted.

"_Please..." _Mai whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Avatar: The Last **

**Airbender:Burning Steel**

Ch.5 The Truth

"See... This girl is you're twin sister... You were born in the Earth Kingdom, through a family called the Bei Fong's. But, when you were a baby, you were taken away from your parents and sister by Fire Nation Soldiers. Mai's parents adopted you, and here you are now!" Azula Snickered.

"Oh yeah, and your name **isn't** Reine. It's Illyria..." She laughed, and turned to walk away. I turned to everyone there, beginning to get upset.

"How long have you guys known this!?" I said, furiously.

"We... have known it for... a while now, Illyria... To tell you the truth, My parents were gonna have you put in the Boiling Rock, but... When they were taking you to the soldiers, you said your first word... which was "momma," and after that, my parents started to obtain feelings for you, renamed you, and kept you as their own. . I... was only three so.. I barely remember any of that... and plus.. I thought you were my _Real _sister until I turned 12. Well... If I would've known that you were held captive, especially as a baby! I would've returned you to your _real _parents, if I would've only been older than I was." Mai got those words out, slightly choking; getting that tingly, uncomfortable feeling, of the few moments before tears start welling in your tear duct.

"Did...You guys know this too?" I turned to my classmates.

"Yeah... We were told when you first started school at the Royal Fire Academy.." Chen mumbled.

"We w-were a-also told n-not to t-tell unless something like t-this hap-p-pens..." Tsunamo said.

"Yeah... All along, we have been worried about you, Illyria.." Rig'enaa said, frowning.

I rubbed my eyes and finally started to toughen up, again.

"Did.. you just speak...**Without** stuttering, Rig'enaa??" I said, totally changing the subject, and blowing everyone away with my randomness.

She looked down at her feet, then back up again, triumphantly.

"Yeah. I think I did..." She cocked her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Avatar: The Last **

**Airbender:Burning Steel**

Ch.6 Recovery

"Yeah... I _think _ you did too..." I said.

"We... Were just worried.. that when you heard the truth.. you wouldn't take it too well." Zuko said, coming over to me, and rubbing my shoulder.

"Well!?" I tore loose from his gentle, yet firm, grip.

"You weren't gonna tell me at all!? You were just gonna fool me into thinking that I was a Fire Nation _rat_ the entire time!?" I screamed, getting really upset. I **really** didn't mean that. I get like that alot, where I say things that I DEFINATELY don't mean.

"Well, you see, Illyria, That we were gonna wait until you were older.. We really didn't want to tell you at age 11. You read me?" Mai said, as she was coming up to me. She pulled me into an embrace, and held me, rocking back and forth so I would calm down.

"Okay..." I muttered, quietly.

"So... You Okay now?" Zuko asked, obiviously wanting something.

"Yeah..."

"What. Do you want _now_, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"I just wanna get the kissing part over with..."

"Alright then..." She nuzzled me a little bit with her arm, then let me go.

"Chen, to whom are you gonna kiss first??" Ty Lee said, putting on cherry chapstick.

"I guess... Ridge..."And with that, he went over and pecked Rig'enaa on the cheek.

"Am I going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life, or are you gonna let me go?" Said a muffled voice, that came from the corner of the room where Azula was standing.

"Where is Aang?" Zuko asked.

"How am I supposed to know? And even If I did, I would never give away his location!" Toph grunted, squirming.

"I don't want to...hurt him... Ya' know that?" He looked at Toph, and walked over to her.

"No, you'll say that, and as soon as you see him, you'll start attacking him."

"No. I won't!"

"Untie me now, Please!" Toph demanded, angrily. I untied her, and she stood up.

"Thanks. She smiled 'supposedly' at me... I couldn't tell, because I didn't even know if she knew where I was standing.

"So... You're my _actual_ sister...?" I asked her.

"Yes. Apparently so.." She hugged me. Even though we were identical twins, I was a good foot taller than her.

"I guess so..." She said, still hugging me. She let go a few minutes later. But, right then, something dawned on me.

"_What should I do..? I just found my real sister... Should I go with her, or should I stay here with Tom-tom, mom, dad and Mai...?" _ That thought coursed through my head, and eventually that was all I could think about.

Finally, I said, "Mai.. What should I do..?"

"What do you mean..?"

"Should I go with Toph, or should I stay here with you, mom, dad, and Tom-Tom?"

"Whatever you want to do..."

"That doesn't exactly help me much, Mai..."

"I know.. But whatever your heart, and **your **heart only can tell you what you _really _want to do.."

"Can... I go with her, for a little while, please?

"Whatever...pleases you..." She turned, upset that I was going to leave. but yet, happy that I found a _real _family member of mine.


End file.
